Need
by maraparsons
Summary: Draco realizes his deepest and most desperate desire. DRARRY.
1. Need

This is my first time uploading to fanfic. I usually fulfill my little shipper heart's desire by reading. Anyways, here goes. _I do not own the rights to Harry Potter._

**_Need. _**

Draco was always one to be sure of himself and everyone knew it. He was a leader. Draco's confidence could be seen from a mile away. His confidence was intimidating. You could see it in his stone grey eyes, in his walk, in just about everything he did.

But lately, Draco hadn't been feeling well. It wasn't anything physical, of course. His soul was yearning something. Something Draco couldn't pinpoint. As the days passed, Draco became more and more frustrated.

_This has never happened to me before. I __**always**__ know what I want, and I __**always**__ get it._

It was consuming Draco, little by little. And the people around him were beginning to notice. Instead of his usual menacing look, Draco's features were that of confusion and need. He slumped when he walked around, and his eyes were red and sleep-deprived. This_ need _of his was keeping him awake at night, he couldn't concentrate, he stopped talking to his so-called friends, and he wouldn't even look at food.

_What the hell is it that I need? It's clearly gonna be no issue getting it. Dad will buy it for me, no problem, IF I COULD ONLY JUST FIGURE IT OUT._

It was a warm night in autumn, and thoughts like these had completely taken over Draco's mind. Everyone was asleep, except him. He lay in bed eyes closed, head pounding and mind racing. Suddenly the distraught boy's eyes shot open.

_Weasley! I overheard Potter talking to the ginger once about that one thing that could tell you your deepest and most desperate desire or whatever. What was it.. A MIRROR. Yes. That's it! The Mirror of Erised! ..who knew those two fools would ever come in handy._

The Slytherin sprung out of bed in a matter of seconds, and ran for his cloak. His _invisibility cloak, _to be exact. Yeah, money and power can get you just about anything. He draped it over his head, and noticed how soft it felt against his nude chest. Draco knew exactly how he would get the mirror. The Room of "Hidden Things". He tried to be as quiet and cautious as he could, but there was urgency in his steps. He finally arrived on the seventh floor corridor and was standing opposite the tapestry with the stupid dancing trolls. He knew what he had to do. Draco focused on the Mirror of Erised and walked past the room three times. The door appeared. His slender fingers curled around the doorknob and with a quick flick of his wrist the knob turned, opening the door and revealing the cluttered room. Draco slipped off the cloak and let it fall to the floor. Eyes, glowing with anticipation, scanned the room for the mirror as he walked briskly from place to place. In a matter of minutes, those same eyes fixated on the large intricate mirror before him.

Holding his breath, Draco stepped closer and stared at the Mirror of Erised. He saw only himself. His bare shoulders glistened with nervous beads of sweat, his sleek blond hair in a tousled mess.

The boy had been so focused on himself, he was startled by the figure that appeared behind him in the mirror.

It was a boy. Not just any boy, but Harry Potter.

Draco suddenly realized what he so desperately longed for, as Harry placed a slow, tender kiss on his exposed neck.

_This is_**_ definitely_**_ something money can't buy. _


	2. Realization

_Sadly, I don't own anything..._

**Realization.**

Draco was shocked at what he saw in the mirror. He now knew _exactly _what he longed for, yet he couldn't come to terms with it.

_How is this even possible! The bloody mirror has to be broken! I __**hate**__ Potter. He's an arrogant little…_

His thoughts were quickly disrupted by the reflection in the mirror. Harry was looking deeply into Draco's eyes, with smug smile plastered on his face.

The Slytherin hadn't moved a muscle ever since Harry showed up in the mirror. Partly, because he was completely taken back, and partly cause he was too unsure of what to do. But now, Harry's eyes seemed to be calling Draco. He was drawn towards the reflection.

The more Draco gazed at the image before him, the more he noticed. Noticed how inviting Harry's bright green eyes seemed to be. How the round glasses he once thought were stupid, accentuated said eyes. Noticed the way the locks of untidy black hair framed his thin face. Noticed how well-built Harry had turned out to be. Clearly, years of fighting the Dark Lord did him good.

Draco had to stop himself.

_I'm most definitely not attracted to Potter, at least, I don't think I am…? _

Ever since that first night at Hogwarts, when Harry declined Draco's offer, they'd been enemies. All Draco knew was to despise the boy. But, now? Draco's feelings were all over the place. He_ wanted _to go back to the way he felt before. Yet, he knew he couldn't. Something had clicked inside of him. Something that made his heart throb.


	3. Divination Room

A/N I may, possibly write another chapter. I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! _I don't own anything. Again. _

**Divination Room. **

Everyday since the mirror escapade, Draco couldn't help but pay more attention to Harry. And Harry was beginning to notice.

_Malfoy has an absolutely horrible poker face. We can all tell he's scheming. So what, he got bored and wants to start something that'll bring him attention? Hermione's probably right, I should hang tight to my wand. It's always me he wants to humiliate. You never know what'll go down. I've kinda grown accustomed to it._

It had been two weeks since Draco became acquainted with these newly found emotions. And he couldn't stand them anymore. No, he couldn't stand _not acting_ on them. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Draco scribbled a quick note and sent it to the Gryffindor. Clearly, he hadn't thought this through long enough to realize that it was lunchtime and everyone gathered in the Dining Hall couldn't help but look slightly suspicious when Draco Malfoy's owl dropped a small piece of paper in front of _Harry Potter_.

To Draco's surprise, Harry calmly pocketed the note and continued to finish his meal. Draco certainly had expected more of a reaction, but was pleased that everybody else soon lost interest in the matter at hand. That is of course, Hermione, who began to look increasingly frustrated, the longer Harry ignored the letter. Though Harry seemed quite content with his decision, he could feel the paper burning a hole in his pocket.

_Oh, I knew this was going to happen. Another duel, perhaps? The longer I put off reading it, the longer I can put off Malfoy's stupid challenge. Probably. _

But, that night, temptation took over and Harry took out the Slytherin's note.

_~Meet me in the Divination Classroom. Midnight.~_

Harry had always been the curious type. Needless to say, he went.

"Potter." Draco tried to sound as normal, and unfazed as possible, as Harry opened the trap door. Secretly, his heart was racing.

"Malfoy. What do you want?"

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest."

"Since when do you care about _honesty_."

"Don't have to be such a prat, Potter. I just wanted to apologize for landing you in the hospital wing after that last Quidditch game. I was just so mad, I lost control, and well, you know the rest."

Harry stared in disbelief. "...Uhm, I have a feeling you've been hit in the head with something. Something hard. Either that, or this is all set-up. What do you _really_ want from me, Malfoy?"

Draco noticed Harry clinging desperately onto his wand. He loosed his own grip to show the Gryffindor that he wasn't going to try anything. "I can't believe you won't accept my apology. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I even got you this bloody Treacle tart. But, I guess there's no use for it now. If you're not gonna believe anything I say."

"Alright, Draco. Apology accepted. Happy? Now, let me have that Treacle Tart!"

Harry had clearly noticed Draco let go of his wand. And the mention of Treacle tart? How'd the Slytherin know that was his weakness? But, what really made him realize that Draco truly wasn't going to try and hex him into oblivion, was the look in his eyes. Instead of their usual cold, stoney appearance, they looked warm and caring. Sure, it was weird, but Harry preferred them that way.

_He called me __**Draco**__. _

"Right there," Draco pointed to a small round table surrounded by three chintz armchairs. There was a large Treacle tart with dollops of cream sitting in the middle.

The two of them sat opposite each other. Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco's face was illuminated by the crimson light gave off by the fireplace. He was _literally _seeing him in a new light. And he liked it. The once tough, menacing and cold Slytherin looked lonely and helpless.

As Draco looked up from the tart, he caught Harry's eye.

"I'm sorry."

"You already apologized, Draco. It's okay. Really."

"No, Harry. For everything," he said, tears welled up in his eyes. Draco couldn't keep his feelings bottled up any longer. "I never wanted this life I was forced into. I'm sorry for the things I had to do to keep my parents happy. It's just so hard. My family are Death Eaters. It was so easy to hate you. You had it all. You're 'The Chosen One'. _Everyone _likes you.. -"

"It's going to be alright, Draco," Harry cut him off. He got up and sat next to him. He had no idea what to say, but he knew Draco needed consoling. He put his arm around the tall, slender boy and let him calm down.

Harry felt so safe here. Here with Draco. He felt something he hadn't felt before. It was a good feeling. Warm and genuine. He lifted Draco's pale face with one hand and gently wiped his tear-stained cheeks. Draco couldn't help but give Harry a shy smile before leaning in and placing a slow, tender kiss upon his perfect lips.

In this moment, Harry realized he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. "Nobody's ever looked at me the way you just did," Harry whispered and pulled Draco closer to him. Draco purred in response as he nuzzled in the crook of Harry's neck.


End file.
